


Сила привычки

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat), Ye_Boo_Lia



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [37]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia
Summary: Ацуму привнёс в жизнь Киёми много вредных привычек
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Сила привычки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/gifts).



— Лузер! — победно помахал геймпадом Ацуму и бросил его на диван.

Он подскочил на ноги, схватил кусок пиццы из коробки. Вгрызся так жадно, будто все пять сетов на площадке отыграл, а не обогнал пару раз Киёми в гоночном симуляторе. Губы у него тут же залоснились от жира, и Киёми невольно облизал свои. Дурацкая привычка, которая шла в комплекте с появлением Ацуму в его жизни.

Следить на Ацуму быстро стало его привычкой. Самой худшей из них, но Киёми никак не удавалось от неё отделаться.

Когда он присоединился к команде, Ацуму уже был здесь, неуёмный и наглый. С ним каждая тренировка напоминала первобытный хаос, а Киёми к такому совсем не привык. Он лелеял свои личные границы и никогда не выкладывался больше, чем необходимо. Близкое знакомство с Ацуму будто окунуло Киёми с головой в кипяток, потому что от искреннего такого заразительного энтузиазма, горело всё тело — щипало щёки, болезненно жгло глубоко внутри, — а с каждой новой глупой шуткой хотелось улыбаться шире.

Киёми всё это не нравилось, но реагировать на каждую выходку Ацуму стало привычкой против его воли. А ещё обязательно задирать Ацуму в ответ. Никогда раньше Киёми не замечал за собой подобного, но теперь ему было интересно. Каждый спор с Ацуму будоражил, каждая победа над ним заставляла заходиться сердце в груди.

Следить за Ацуму в целом было одной сплошной ошибкой. Сам того не осознавая, Киёми стал на нём зависать. Вот как сегодня — залип ни с того ни с сего на измазанных в еде губах. Случалось, его вело от умилительного нытья или серьёзного голоса, которым Ацуму разговаривал только с тренером. А от того, с каким диким выражением лица он подавал, каким мощным выглядело его напряжённое тело в этот момент, и вовсе захватывало дух.

Ацуму повис на плечах Бокуто, неаккуратно запихивая остатки пиццы в рот и заглядывая тому в телефон, а потом вытер руки прямо о футболку. Футболка, если что, принадлежала Бокуто, свою Ацуму уже залил газировкой пару часов назад. И по-хорошему Киёми бы стоило ужаснуться тому, насколько Ацуму разрушителен в своей неряшливости, но он не испытал ничего, кроме облегчения. Видеть Ацуму в чужой одежде оказалось неприятно, и об этой ревнивой части себя Киёми тоже раньше не знал.

К Ацуму и Бокуто присоединился Хината, и их обсуждение — чего бы там ни было — стало в разы громче. Киёми так и остался сидеть с забытым геймпадом в руках. На экране телевизора всё так же висела таблица с финальным счётом. Не так уж сильно Киёми и отстал всего на полторы сотни очков. На мгновение стало даже немного обидно.

— Что, болезненно переживаешь собственные неудачи? — Ацуму снова плюхнулся на диван, только на этот раз совсем близко. Киёми даже почувствовал тот неуловимо лёгкий запах его парфюма, который так сложно описать словами. Что-то сладкое, похожее на фрукт, но в то же время с остринкой. Ну вот, сейчас он всерьёз думает о том, чем пахнет Мия Ацуму...

— Жалею, что вообще согласился с тобой играть, — бубнит Киёми вслух.

— Я был уверен, что ты меня нагнёшь, — смеётся Ацуму, поворачиваясь к нему всем телом. И лучше бы он не делал так, потому что Киёми совсем не готов смотреть на него в упор. — Ну знаешь, ловкость рук и всё такое.

— Это не волейбол.

— Ну и что. Я думал, ты своими особенными руками можешь всё что угодно.

— Я и могу.

— Докажи!

Голову тут же заполнили неприличные, такие непрошенные, мысли. Как доказать, когда он боится даже пальцем прикоснуться к Ацуму? Кто знает, какие ещё реакции может выдать его организм в ответ. Снова забьётся сердце как бешеное? Закружится голова от близости? Киёми себе не очень-то доверял. 

— Что ты хочешь от меня, Мия? — устало спросил он.

— А-цу-му! Я говорил тебе уже сотню раз, зови меня Ацуму!

— Конечно, Мия, как пожелаешь. Так что ты хотел?

Ацуму обиженно надулся и даже не подумал этого скрывать. Он вообще не умел ничего скрывать, по его лицу можно было прочитать весь спектр эмоций: десятки вариантов, почему он хмурил брови, или такие разные полутона улыбок. Ну, или это Киёми привык слишком пристально вглядываться в его лицо. Интересно, как Ацуму ещё не поймал его ни разу, не задал ни одного вопроса.

Вместо ответа Ацуму долго смотрел на него в упор, целую минуту наверное, а потом наконец заговорил:

— Чего я хочу от тебя, Оми, ты прекрасно знаешь, — он замолк на секунду, будто собираясь с мыслями. — Я хочу…

Чего же? Чего хотел Мия Ацуму? Сколько бы Киёми не смотрел на него, он так и не смог понять, что творилось в этой лохматой крашеной голове. Может быть — один шанс на миллион, но всё же! — чтобы Киёми его поцеловал? Прижался губами ко рту, который наверняка сейчас пах острой пепперони и тёплым сыром. Киёми бы согласился сразу же. Не здесь, конечно, ребята могут увидеть. Но балкон вроде был свободен, или можно вообще извиниться перед Мейаном и сделать вид, что они расходятся по домам.

Киёми бы зажал Ацуму в первом же переулке. Посмотрел бы в лицо наконец-то в открытую, отвёл с глаз колючую неуложенную чёлку. Вгляделся в каждую короткую ресничку, провёл большим пальцем по редкой щетине. А потом…

— Снова нагнуть тебя хочу, — выдал Ацуму. — Ты же играешь как ребёнок, Оми-оми!

Ацуму снова рассмеялся, но в этот раз совсем непривычно — высоко, натянуто, будто в истерике. Киёми даже не успел разочароваться его ответом, потому что этот смех совсем выбил его из колеи. Слова Ацуму не были похожи на привычные подразнивания, но и обиженными они не казались. Ацуму звучал скорее отчаянно, Киёми никогда не слышал его таким.

Он перевёл глаза с лица Ацуму ниже. Плечи у него напряглись, руки, вцепившиеся в геймпад, слегка подрагивали. Вот сейчас Киёми понял, чего же хотел от него Ацуму — как же он мог не увидеть этого раньше?! — но всё равно волной омывшее осознание пришло слишком неожиданно. Он не сводил с Ацуму взгляда целых полгода и всё равно оказался не готов.

Стоило ли ему взять сейчас Ацуму за руку? Обнять за плечо? Что же сказать?

Киёми отвернулся, глубоко вздохнул, переживая собственную дрожь и снова посмотрел на Ацуму.

— Хочешь… уйдем сейчас? — заговорил он чего-то шёпотом.

— Нет, — Ацуму нахмурился и покачал головой. — Придётся объясняться со всеми и разговаривать потом с тобой, — он тоже понизил голос до шёпота. А я… пока не готов.

— Хорошо, — кивнул ему Киёми и глубоко вздохнул. Грудь тут же наполнилась чем-то приятным, невесомым, легче воздуха. Киёми различил в этом облегчение, немного сокрушительное, но всё ещё узнаваемое. Ему с трудом удалось сдержаться от улыбки.

— Ещё раунд? — сказал он уже громче, бездумно раскручивая джойстик. — Обещай не расплакаться, когда проиграешь, Ацуму.

Ацуму встрепенулся, на лице тут же вспыхнула широкая, почти ослепляющая улыбка.

— Я тебя уделаю, и ты будешь делать всё, что я скажу!

— Посмотрим, — улыбнулся ему Киёми, церемонно разминая запястья. — Хватит ли тебе смелости.


End file.
